


You Shouldn't Pay For A Good Life

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Appreciation, Camming, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Impregnation Kink, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: It's not hard to figure out that Kokichi might have a problem. It's just that his problem isn't actually a problem problem, it's more of a collection of two specific hobbies. A very lewd and semi altruistic hobby is the first. The second is more ego boosting in so far as self-image, but Kokichi digresses.There's nothing inherently wrong with it.Sometimes you just need to donate large sums of money to your favorite camboys, and one camgirl that should really have a comedy podcast, before posting atmospheric nudes for the purpose of art.





	You Shouldn't Pay For A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Unlimited Streaming cucks us all and last night I spent time doing horny venting that resulted in a 'friendly dirty talk' kink sharing convo. It was sweet. I've been way too damn stressed lately... Especially because of Twitter tbh. So I just needed to exorcism my thirst to relax. And writing this helps so much qwq. Next chapter is saioumota proper. 
> 
> I love my friends who helped via writing comments as I wrote this in a live discord audience. Domo alligators. You're blessings. 
> 
> Please try to guess which commenter is a character or real person! 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to be way more kinky because Kaito. Forget mentions and keep in mind to check the tags when I post it. There's going to be a lot of roughness and BDSM type fucking and also stuff like fisting. No spoilers beyond that. It's just not for everyone lol. All full consent tho! 
> 
> -Ps Miu is Deity Tier

It's not hard to figure out that Kokichi might have a problem. It's just that his problem isn't actually a problem problem, it's more of a collection of two specific hobbies. A very lewd and semi altruistic hobby is the first. The second is more ego boosting in so far as self-image, but Kokichi digresses. This inner monolog is more a way to justify his latest expense. 

Ouma Kokichi likes to donate large sums of money to people that do lewd livestreams. Camboys and camgirls- though there's really only one camgirl that he's interested in. The humor in RustBunni's streams is right up his alley, so it's relaxing to listen to while he studies. Not to mention engaging in his second hobby. 

As a matter of course, he doesn't usually behave as an individual person in respects to it. He only has a donation page on his website because of people begging for it. Kokichi just doesn't need more money. The boy, not long after turning eighteen, simply grew sick of believing that he was an unattractive runt. So... He started taking nudes of himself. Always deleting them as soon as possible. 

There's just a nice buzz after going through the new pictures, even now.

Except that turning nineteen and pursuing something out of all that Danganronpa fanart has resulted in some annoyance.

Kokichi adores good references. He likes being able to observe the lines within a person's form. It's just that the poses he wants to draw aren't easy to find. Not without looking for porn, but something about real porn just feels odd to use. So he's ended up taking his own reference shots, for a good while now. 

He also takes classy nudes using his skills from that photography major. And then posts them all onto a website after removing anything with a hint of his face, and other various identifying markers. Even reflective objects are removed. Safety is safety, and there's nothing inherently wrong with posting such things. It's not that he's denying how weird it is to take tasteful cock selfies and then upload them. Or pictures of himself lounging in different lighting. Let alone post them on a site that helps lend a sensual but professional air via design and layout. 

No, Kokichi understands that it's very very strange. 

Most people wouldn't ever do it.

Most people would probably also not livestream their masturbating to thousands of people.

But here Kokichi is, having just watched such a thing, because at some point his exclusively solo photographs stop being enough. Scouring multiple websites for people that come off as genuinely enjoying themselves is hard though. No one can blame him for finding favorites. People like DetectMe, RustBunni, and GladiatorDaddy are just magnetic. 

"Hmmm... Oh! Hey, I thought I saw you pop in," says a breathy voice as Kokichi's request pops onto the screen. "Ah?! Y-you're just way too generous as always, huh? I'm starting think you wait until the end just to surprise me.”

Blushing despite his headphones and empty apartment, Kokichi looks away from the screen.

Still, the boy can perfectly imagine sweaty skin and plush lips. That smile that always seems to have some kind of yearning or wistful loneliness. A wonderful mix of feminine and masculine features paired with near black hair and near brown-gray eyes. Never escaping the hints of teal and the shine of gold. DetectMe in a nutshell. It's probably pathetic be so enamored by the other male…

Yet the admiration of physical traits has evolved into something else. An appreciation for soft thighs and almost womanly hips, combined with a bubble butt, Kokichi will admit that he has such a thing. It started as nothing more than wanting to draw all kinds of bodies. There's nothing he likes more than variety, after all. But the boy is gaining a Pavlovian response to just the thought of those lush eyelashes. Each stream starting with a cute tradition, an orca plush getting smooshed and unsmooshed into the camera. A soft greeting as chat spams a matching orca emote. 

For the mere memory of a person's voice to make him weak at the knees… 

How beautiful the other male is as he calms down from a drawn-out edging session, it's insane, the adorable sounds of mewling and the glazed expression. Gold eyes staring at him with nothing but content bliss. 

Kokichi has it badly for someone that only knows him as a mystery donator. Someone that makes downright strange requests. He gets embarrassed each time that voice reads out the text. The worst part is how damn hard it makes him though- like a special dirty talk session just for him.

To the extent of downloading the website's app too, but what else is Kokichi supposed to do about the surprise streams? Or the ones that start at odd times? Or when he's already nude and posing anyway?

"O-oh?"

Good merciful God, Kokichi stiffens in his seat and looks back at his screen, hands twitching and floundering in the air as he watches those eyes glance back and forth. He wants nothing more than to see DetectMe’s reaction. Yet, the boy is still nervous. 

Meekness is a curse. 

Around five thousand USD for the mere ability to ask, let alone the honor of hearing it. Money well damn spent as far as Kokichi is considering it. There's more than enough for Kokichi to spend in general. Perks of being a rich kid. 

The camboy shifts back into his many pillows, pale skin contrasting wonderfully with black and gold, comfortable as he begins to read. A blush lights his face back up with each word, "Good evening again. I apologize for not being able to interact as of late, though even usually I tend to lurk, but my time has been freed up again. Watching you is a privilege that I'm grateful very for. As usual I do not expect you to fulfill this request- especially one like this. I myself didn't have much of an interest in it until the stream you did earlier this month, where you mentioned reading about kinks&fetishes for your college classes."

Kokichi hides his face as the near compulsively polite and always nerve wracking introduction ends. Some part of him is whining about how slowly and crisply the DetectMe reads. Always so very teasingly, perhaps even tauntingly too, and it drives him insane. This isn't even the first time he's requested something strange. Chat is of course clamoring to hear more just as it always does. Some of them often proclaim him to be a man of fine tastes that should become DetectMe’s sugar daddy, but Kokichi tries to ignore those. 

Daddy doesn't match up with Kokichi's looks, really. 

"I would appreciate it if you would piss on camera, however you would wish. Though I'll admit that my own liking of exhibition is much like your own; I find many kinks better when occurring outside."

There's a muffled whine in Kokichi's throat and he can't even look. Such a borderline fond and yet smug smile-

"As always, thank you very much for streaming and reading my requests. I wish you luck, success, and happiness with your education!" the young man finally finishes.

Happiness with your education, Kokichi mentally screams, what does that even mean?!

Watching someone slowly shave their legs, put on lotion and the thigh highs, and then bounce their perfect ass on a thick fantasy dildo? Totally calm and composed while setting up for a quick photo shoot. Donating a huge sum of money? Kokichi is no stranger to it. Actually writing out the request? Instant dive into verbose and creepy sentencing.

But God, if Kokichi isn't jumping out of his skin at how amazing it feels. Each word is echoing in his head and sending shivers of delight down his spine. He's half tempted to finally break his streak of ghosting after donation. Just to say thank you.

A soft hum fills Kokichi's ears as he presses his hands into his skull. He can feel himself blushing down to his chest. There's no way that he'll be able to include that in his pictures. Editing and creative angles it is. He hasn't even decided where to hide the chess piece this time. Or maybe he'll do a third ever shot of his lips, wrapping around an innocent black marble horse head. 

"I really don't mind requests like these at all," comes that siren voice that curls like smoke. "Especially not when you're always so considerate!" 

Kokichi whimpers and rubs his thighs together.

"Now... I'm not sure if I'll be able to fulfill it right away? But I'm certainly not objecting to it."

The chat goes wild and so does Kokichi's heart rate. 

DetectMe’s eyes shine with something feverish as he stares straight into the camera, “Pissing for you will be a highlight.”

After that there's just nothing more that Kokichi can do. His hands fall to his lap and the boy gets up, wireless headphones secure on his head. Tonight is definitely going to result in rather obscene uploads. Walking over to his lounge chair and trying to figure out what poses to use, the night becomes full of zoning out to that beautiful voice. Post stream conversation full of mentions and erotic hints. Teasing until Kokichi is spreading his legs too far to be ‘aesthetic’. 

By the time Kokichi is posting his pictures, he's had to jerk off. An early ending to anything including his dick. This batch is meant to be erection only due to a stretch between the last time he's posted such content. The lip picture is more lewd than anticipated too, saliva on the chess piece, to say nothing of the way his nipples are hard in another. Everything is more sexual than Kokichi tends to prefer. Just the lighting alone is warmer than usual.

A particular picture focuses on feet and delicate ankles, balls and ass in the background. 

It's so absolutely lurid that the boy can already hear what his parents would say. Wasting time, wasting money, wasting his life on passions that aren't as profitable as actual careers. Being a desperate for outside approval trollop. 

Honestly, each casual and flippant comment about how fuckable he is makes Kokichi melt inside. It's nothing like what he once found himself thinking. All this proof that he's desirable for something other than his family's money is addicting. Plenty of condescending posts exist, of course. Things that seem more fetishy than genuine compliments. Kokichi still drinks it all up though. 

The boy smiles as he watches the pictures finish uploading. He yawns, stretches, and shivers at the first comments of the night.

(A-very-honest-commentor: can I be that chess piece insert Chessmaster-sama? Yes! thats me, I wanna be that chess piece 

Final1: he looks like a greek statue but even cuter! 

SpiceLover^w^: Will that chess piece go other places next time ;)??

A-very-honest-commentor: no idiot its too sharp  
A-very-honest-commentor: a chess-inspired dildo would be nice tho 

SpiceLover^w^: the pawn isnt lol

slothdream10_3: I'll never get tired of looking at his body, even in platonic sense it's art

SpiceLover^w^: Big agree!!

slothdream10_3: Who knows sites that can do dildo commissions? We could rec that to him.

A-very-honest-commentor: i'll pay for good chess dildo lol

ROMANNUMRUL: I wish you'd buy some nice leather cuffs, a collar, I want to tie you up or get to imagine that I've finally got you strapped down.

Hotblob: I'll give my life 4 handhold in) 

Kokichi giggles behind his hand as more comments roll in, typing a quick reply to the first and then pausing because oh dear. Its so awkward to even imagine replying when they get like this. Especially the art comments. And then sliding into talks about commissioning dildos. Not rare, but it's just too much. The bondage comments too. 

(slothdream10_3: Better make it clear or they might make a giant Knight with horse cock dildo attached on it) 

He nervously types a single heart comment and scrolls to the top of the page. If nothing else, he's glad that being social isn't what he's known for. Writing a big embarrassment inducing comment like with the cam stuff would be mortifying. Still, a horse cock dildo of all things would be... Not bad. As a joke to hide instead of the chess piece. Clearly just a novelty item. People definitely can't actually use those.

The idea of a new request makes Kokichi near sprint to turn off his computer.

(SpiceLover^w^: Wonder what kinda kinks he's into :o?) 

Such a thing as too much horny is undeniably real. At this rate, sleep will just never come at all. He still peeks at the comments though.

(slothdream10_3: Exhibitionism maybe, not sure  
slothdream10_3: Camming isn't enough of a basis but if he's interested in jacking off outside that's cool

SpiceLover^w^: Ooh tasteful nudes in like a fitting room or park would be interesting!!

slothdream10_3: Anyone else here think he's also into that?

A-very-honest-commentor: Oh holy shit those nips tho! You ever considered nip piercings before? It'd look great on you

Final1: If he really cammed I'd lose my mind so fast, lol. Might even top today for me.) 

Everyone is much more lewd than usual. As if tonight's excitement is omnipresent wherever Kokichi goes. New comments just keep coming and each one makes Kokichi feel heated. He's gotten off to reading this stuff before, it's just not something that happens too often. It almost feels like overstepping a boundary.

Yet…

(slothdream10_3: I would let him facefuck me if he's okay with it  
slothdream10_3: Worship his body with kisses too...anyone else agree with me?

A-very-honest-commentor: not to be creepy but ... yeah  
A-very-honest-commentor: I mean, who am I kidding were looking at very aesthetic and pretty nude photos, you'd be crazy to not wanna tap that

slothdream10_3: Oh it does sound like that...I'm sorry

Avid_BITCH: slut you don't kno want crepi is I gotchu  
Avid_BITCH: CREEPERS BE LIKE 'I'd fuck him pregnant if I could’ 'I want to lick every inch of that cute body of his' '10/10 ass, would slap until he begged for mercy and would carry on till he cums'   
Avid_Bitch: all shit me and my friends say btw u fucks were so damn like damn god I don't even got a dick but I'd knock him up we can be preggers togther

ROMANNUMRUL: I'd love to breed his ass full of cum.

Avid_Bitch: you know I know who you are you asscunt) 

Gulping, Kokichi trails a thumb at the elastic band of his boxers. People talking about him like this is a weakness. Weirder kink talk and all because it's just too much. A true and total weak point, a flaw in his armor, and Kokichi wishes he was brave enough to actually cam. Not just post body shot collections with no face once or twice every two weeks. Classy nudes for the purpose of art, with occasional dips into the realm of lust, aside... 

Kokichi just isn't a courageous person. Removal of anonymity kills any kind of assertiveness he has. Not anyone's fault of course. It's just that despite his growing erection and squirming- there's no way he could reply anymore. Everything about it is too much to resist though.

(InTheMeadow: No kidding, he's so beautiful.

freezedriedkummies: yeah, what i wouldn't give to see him live <3 sexy) 

The boy realizes that he never sent the little heart emoji and accidentally does so when attempting to hit cancel post. His hand twitches before roughly pushing down his underwear. Wincing as his face again turns a deep red, Kokichi traces his fingers down his cock- the one that everyone seems to like to much. It's not very big at all. Less than average, but Kokichi's insecurities aren't as strong anymore. Everything about him is something he once considered too flawed to be wanted. But so many people are-

(HUMANBEANS: look I like rope and all but where the fuck r the kinky bastard coming from  
HUMANBEANS: some of the shit ya'll say is Whew Boi concerning  
HUMANBEANS: even if there's lewd lewd stuff this is primarily for art ppl  
HUMANBEANS: … not that I don't want to tie him up too but smh,,, some of these comments go too fucking far double the huge asmr tier fantasies about,,, owning him

slothdream10_3: I want to see him cum

ANON64786: huge hotblob rn tbh I want to suck his toes

ChessMaster: <3

slothdream10_3: Guys! What does this mean!!!

Final1: Is this a yes of some sort? Or I'm reading too much into this?

ANON64786: HOLY FUCK PLEASE LET ME TICKLE YOUR ARMPITS OR SUCK YOUR BIG ROUND BALLS) 

Sending just one sentence, or less appreciative reply isn't strange, but he's never sent something like that for something like this. Kokichi turns away from the burst of comments and starts pumping. Imagining what it would be like to take pictures and share those too. He puts a hand over his mouth as moaning starts up. Jolts as he tries to grab his phone, and the boy shudders as the camera app opens. Soft fingers rub down the head of Kokichi's cock. Ones that belong to him, but with his thumb spamming pictures it's easy to pretend otherwise.

The fake shutter is making it much more intense. As if it's another person holding the phone. Or a different person giving him a hand job. A hand like this is more similar to DetectMe, but the first idea is something GladiatorDaddy would do. 

(slothdream10_3: That's such a dream, he's surely pretty when he loses it) 

He can't figure out what the hell he's trying to do until a singular person pops into his head. Like always, black but teal and brown-gray but gold.

(A-very-honest-commentor: ngl if he ever shows his cum-covered cock I'm gonna nut

JealousyWretch: Really bet he has someone. Honestly I'd kill to just see him irl.) 

God, and he's not even the only person that Kokichi has set his stupid heart on.

Another camera click makes the boy's hips buck. He gives up on trying to take more and just drops the phone on his desk. The chair rolls back and forth as Kokichi reaches down to caress his thighs, pinching. He's read before about how people want to grab at him. To use their hands and explore each contour of his body. About how smooth and delicate Kokichi looks in certain pictures. Purple eyes shut tightly at the memories of one particularly long comment. 

Kokichi can recall it perfectly as his left hand speeds up, clenching itself around smooth and taunt skin, his penis maybe four and a half inches at most. Waxing smutty poetics about how obvious it is that ‘Chessmaster’ is a virgin, how they want to break him in and make that good little slut in him stop screaming for more, that Kokichi deserves to be ruined by big fat cocks filling him up with fresh cum. That he's one of the two most beautiful people to exist. How it would be an honor to suck him off and swallow down Kokichi's load. 

A comment like that, it had been when Kokichi apologized for a nasty bruise gained from being clumsy. Starting with telling him how good the large mark looked on him too. 

While he isn't the manliest person around, it's odd to know that people talk about him as if he's similar to his favorite camboy. DetectMe sells himself under the term femboy- but Kokichi can at best be called ‘lithe petite’. Maybe they share fans for some reason. Oh if Kokichi wouldn't explode from emb-

"F-fuck!" Kokichi whimpers, getting pulled back into the present by the sight of more comments. He muffles another moan and feels his cock twitching. 

Getting carried off into fantasy and then shoved back into reality is excruciating. He's still so sensitive from earlier too. Kokichi squeezes his cock experimentally, wincing happily as it throbs. Everything in his body is burning up. He wants people to touch him. Look at him and tell him how much they want him, how perverted he is, that he's cute while they fuck him.

(freezedriedkummies: i wish i could touch him, tease him until he couldnt take it anymore >; )

slothdream10_3: Edgeplay is sexy...would he beg to cum and to get fucked already?

InTheMeadow: I'd rather be gentle myself. He looks so fragile sometimes. Taking care of him would be amazing.) 

Everyone is still saying things. Everything is still getting like lightning and Kokichi's toes are curling up too- memories of past streams turning him into someone just a little bit different from normal. Fabric gets shoved into his mouth as Kokichi keeps getting louder and louder. Wishing he was still in his lounge chair, the boy thrusts upwards and arches his back in purpose. Expression twisting and changing as orgasm approaches.

The movement of his chair is almost like getting fucked might be.

(freezedriedkummies: god i hope so... im sure he would sound so fucking good

Welcome_To_Jam: Have u fks even seen him? He'd fkin beg.   
Welcome_To_Jam: I want to c pics of his hole, c how slut he is.

ROMANNUMRUL: He's probably purer than a unicorn my dude.

Welcome_To_Jam: But we all kno he can't wnt 2b. Fkn look at his lips. They wnt facefk.)

"Ah... Y-uhhhuh!" Kokichi tries to agree past his makeshift gag. More precum and more speed, more friction, and Kokichi is keening. His cock is so hard that all he can think of is getting to cum. Being able to cum. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and lets his jaw drop open, spit covered boxers falling out as he orgasms. All the heat and the burning and the tightness just ripping out of his body-

(slothdream10_3: Does anyone think he'd like creampies or cumshots?) 

Purple eyes stare at the shifting wall of text. His hips buck mindlessly, cock pulsing. More and more cum just spurts out of him. A mess of white all over his skin. Even his shirt-

(freezedriedkummies: the answers yes in my dreams  
freezedriedkummies: and would love to give him both) 

Kokichi pants awkwardly as his eyes slide to the ceiling. Each breath making his chest heave. Right now... The boy must look exactly the way these anonymous strangers want to see him. Covered with semen and exhausted by pleasure. It's certainly not a bad thing to feel like. Maybe this is why his favorite camboys and one camgirl do it. Sharing things with people. Enjoyment.

Blinking tiredly, one shaky and admittedly low quality picture is taken. At least in respects to Kokichi's usual pieces.

The cock these people call ‘so cute’, saying that they want to feel it cum in their mouths, covered in precum and held by one hand. No special angles or tricks. Just raw and unadulterated truth- Kokichi's thighs dirty with semen just the same as dark purple fabric. It feels like an almost cheap image. Or a drunken mistake that gets sent to a Grinder acquaintance. Amateur and low quality. Far less sophisticated than any other picture in his archive. 

He's done everything wrong with it and it remains full of a dynamic energy. Perfect. 

Too sleepy and too shy to see what happens next, Kokichi uploads it and leaves his phone his desk in favor of running to his bed. He darts up to the loft without bothering to change. Cum will be everywhere once Kokichi wakes. When his eyes next open, he'll have to see new comments. Decision-making too. The boy feels semen slicked thighs caress one another. White sheets and white blankets, and the bed welcomes his buzzing body. 

Nervousness alone can't stop Kokichi from falling asleep the moment his head hits the pillows. It does make him cocoon himself in thick comforters though. 

Awake him will give thanks and annoyances later, that's his final thought, and the boy drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written mchuge dic of menacing Kokichi 
> 
> Now I must write smol dic of pls be in my mouth Kokichi 
> 
> A few teasers: (Pls make me a pet and give nice petting while you use a leash to tug at a tight collar, and make it harder to breathe because I'm already too busy mewling like I'm in heat)  
> (Big Dick Daddy Breeds Exhibitionist Femboy Piss Fetishist Kitten)


End file.
